


chicago thighs

by revengeavenue



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, Mashton, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton loves getting gifts from fans. He usually expects notes, candy, and stuffed animals; not lacy black panties with matching garters and thigh-high socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chicago thighs

**Author's Note:**

> this was just something I felt like writing so enjoy I guess?!

Ashton loves getting gifts from fans. He usually expects notes, candy, and stuffed animals; not lacy black panties with matching garters and thigh-high socks. He was about to just throw them out, but his curiosity got the better of him. Subtly, he snuck into the shared hotel bathroom with the gift bag.

He couldn't help but love the way the garters complimented his curvy thighs. Craving a reaction from his band mates, the drummer kept them on. The rest of the band was sleeping so Ashton decided to go make breakfast in the kitchen. He plugged his iPod into the stereo and sung along quietly to the 1975 while he made pancakes.

What Ashton didn't hear was the almost silent patter of two feet on the cold floor.

What he did hear was the hitched breath, along with a muttered "fuck" from a certain colorful haired boy behind him.

Ashton turned around to see a very flustered and blushing Michael. He simply flicked a long lock of hair out of his face and continued making breakfast, aware of Michael slowly walking in his direction. He felt a cool hand slip under his shirt and gently brush the small of his back, making him shudder.

Now it was his breath's turn to hitch. Ashton always had a slight thing for Michael, he just hated to show it. Besides, he figured Michael would go for Luke anyway. He was wrong, unknowingly.

Michael had been swooning over Ashton for months. He silently hoped that he could somehow make the older boy jealous by doing all the things he wanted to do to Ashton with Luke. It worked, because it only made Ashton want him more.

Ashton felt Michael's arms wrap around his waist. It distracted him so much that he (almost) burnt the long forgotten pancakes in front of him. He rested his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder. He inhaled the scent of both breakfast and Ashton; he smelled like sleep and vanilla.

"Those look good on you," Michael whispered in his raspy morning voice.

"Got them from a fan, isn't that funny?" Ashton retorted and leaned into Michael's touch even more.

Before Michael could reply, Calum walked in rather groggily with Luke trailing behind him. They both murmured something about 'Mashton' and left the room.

The boys ate in silence, apart from Calum and Luke's occasional giggles. Michael and Ashton exchanged glances with dilated pupils.

"Ashton, why're you wearing...that?" Calum asked while staring holes into his barely clothed thighs.

"A fan gave me them and I decided to try them on. It's funny to see you guys all hot and bothered anyway." Ashton laughed, earning a blush from each one of his bandmates.

Michael got up to put his plate in the sink and vanished to the bathroom. Ashton just smirked to himself because he knew exactly what he was doing in there.

-

Later that night, Ashton was cleaning up after the messy animals he was forced to share a hotel room with when Michael finally came out of hiding. He expected Ashton to be in his favorite sweatpants and a band tee shirt.

He was wrong.

Ashton was still wearing those fucking panties and garters and Michael lost it.

Ashton felt hands grip his hips and spin him around. He looked up at his red haired bandmate and their lips brushed together.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look in those fucking things?" Michael whispered against Ashton's soft lips. His heartbeat sped up as the other boy melted into his touch.

"Just fucking kiss me," Ashton groaned back and Michael felt his skinny jeans get even tighter.

Michael quite literally smashed his lips onto Ashton's. While lifting him onto the countertop, he felt Ashton moan into his mouth and he couldn't stand it anymore. Michael ran his hands up and down Ashton's thighs. He tugged the end of the drummer's shirt and lifted it over his head before doing the same for himself.

"You're absolutely beautiful," Michael breathed out into Ashton's neck; driving him crazy. His breathing was uneven already and he wasn't done with him just yet.

Ashton wrapped his legs around Michael's torso as he was lifted from the countertop and carried to Michael's room. He gently laid him down on the soft comforter and ran to lock the door. They didn't need Calum or Luke walking in on them.

Michael walked over to the bed and plopped down next to Ashton.

"Hey, listen. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I like you a lot and I don't want you to be just a one night stand." Michael admitted as he rubbed Ashton's bare lower back.

"I like you a lot too, and I want to. I'll be more than that, I promise." Ashton assured, leaning in to kiss the side of his mouth.

-

That night was all open mouthed kisses and Ashton's whimpers and moans echoing against the white hotel walls.

Michael pulled out of lovestruck drummer beneath him and fell by his side. He looked at the discarded lingerie on the floor and then at Ashton. He just sighed and took Ashton's left hand, pressing little kisses to it.

He noticed Ashton's eyelids opening and closing so he grabbed the soft comforter and threw it over them.

"Night, baby." Michael mumbled softly into Ashton's ear before he snaked his arms around him.


End file.
